sola y encadenada
by appo nine sabot
Summary: ligera extension del fic de Anhell "las cinco reliquias" sobre tigresa atrpada en su mente, autorizado por el autor


Gracias Anhell

* * *

Pasó hace mucho tiempo, en medio de una búsqueda con el fin de hallar las cinco reliquias que contenían el poder del demonio Wu Lang, un guerrera, engañada por las circunstancias hizo un trato con el demonio, el peor de su vida.

"No… pero que he hecho"

"Simple por salvar a tu amorcito, por ser débil, me has dado el control sobre ti… observa"- giro su mano en el aire y vio a Po siendo estrangulado frente a ella-"Mira a través de tus ojos como acabo con el Guerrero Dragón"

"Nooooooooo"-continuo forcejeando

"Es inútil, tu me perteneces ahora"-rió desquiciadamente

Mientras reía ella forcejeaba desesperadamente tratando de liberarse mientras Po era ahorcado por ella misma, pero no podía liberarse y al ver como parecía que el se quedaba sin aire se desespero

"basta, vas a matarlo"- le grito prácticamente a su propio cuerpo

"no ves que no puedes hacer nada"- pregunto sarcásticamente- "yo te controlo ahora"- rio un poco

"suéltalo haz que se detenga"- exigía y a la vez pedía

"como quieras"- haciendo un movimiento con su mano Po salio volando hacia el templo a gran velocidad- "complacida"- con obvio sarcasmo

"déjalo, por favor"

"lo haré….. después de un rato"- ambas vieron al panda en el suelo prácticamente moribundo, Wu Lang sonrió de placer, mirando de reojo a Tigresa realizo nuevamente un movimiento con su mano, el cual dio la orden rematar al ya destruido guerrero dragón pero sorpresivamente para ella seguía vivo al contener el ataque con las reliquias- "vaya que es persistente"

"Tigresa, por favor, se que aun estas ahí, despierta"-manteniéndose en su lugar resistiendo el ataque

"por favor te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras pero por favor no lo mates"- suplico con voz llorosa

"No se de que estas hablando… ahora muere"- dijo la loba, escuchándolo Po de la boca de Tigresa

Las reliquias comenzaron a brillar, encegueciendo a los dos cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en el salón de los héroes. El plan de la loba estaba funcionando a la perfección, se volvía cada vez más fuerte con el sufrimiento de la felina y aun mejor, había regresado al templo, ahora podría finalmente apoderarse de las reliquias.

Tigresa golpeo al panda con el golpe de tigre haciende que choque contra una columna, por la fuerza del impacto los otros furiosos y, un poco después, Shifu, corrieron al origen del ruido, pero mas allá del estado de Po se impactaron al ver a Tigresa con esa apariencia, maligna.

"sabes, me pregunto si ellos resistirán mas que ese inútil"- decía Wu Lang mientras observaba por los ojos de su nueva sirvienta

"detente… por favor"- suplicaba sin resultado alguno

"o que…. Vas a golpearme"- pregunto a la vez que reía

Tigresa arremetió contra sus amigos a una gran velocidad tomándolos por sorpresa y golpeándolos con una gran fuerza, al dejarlos inconscientes miro al panda tirado en el piso

"creo que ya es hora de deshacernos de esta bolsa de carne"

"te lo ruego, no lo hagas"

"oh vamos reacciona, en todo caso hay mejores que este adefesio obeso, además no me das una verdadera razón para perdonarle la vida"- se acercaba a Po

"no tienes porque hacer esto, el no es peligroso, o no lo será después de cómo lo dejaste"

"talvez pero para que arriesgarse"- ya estaba prácticamente sobre el oso- "algo que quieras decirle"- le pregunto con sarcasmo

"las reliquias están al lado tuyo, solo llévatelas y déjalo"- no estaba del todo segura si daría resultado pero fue suficiente para salvarle la vida

Se limito a solo tomar las dagas y se dirigió hacia Shifu empuñándolas

"ya basta, tienes lo que querías, deja el templo"

"aunque no lo creas yo no estoy haciendo nada, de hecho no hice nada de lo que paso, todo el tiempo fuiste tu"

"que"- pregunto exaltada- "eso es imposible, si fuera verdad habría podido evitar todo esto"

"es tu escénica maligna la que te dirige y controla, son tus sentimientos mas profundos de odio, y lo creas o no los tuyos son de los mas fuertes que eh visto, fíjate"- le señalo a lo que seria la vista desde sus ojos

"Usted nunca me dejo usar al máximo mi potencial pero ahora ya no mas"- decía la voz de su cuerpo

"esa eres tu enojada, tu mal interior"- hizo una pausa- "bien princesa debo irme, disfruta del espectáculo"- le decía al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire

Tigresa callo de rodillas impactada por lo que pasaba y lo que había pasado, paralizada veía como enfrentaba a su propio maestro y momentos después abatirlo y entregarle las reliquias a la misma demonia que la esclavizo, solo pudo dar un ultimo vistazo al templo que una vez fue su hogar antes de que todo desapareciera en una nube oscura, que nublo su visión y su celda mental.

Paso mucho tiempo así, arrodillada, quizás pensativa, tratando de pensar como llego a ese momento, como es que prácticamente le vendió su alma a ese demonio, lamentada de por vida del error mas grande que había cometido y de talvez no volver a ver a sus seres queridos, al menos estuvo así hasta que sintió no solo la presencia de Wu Lang sino como también le acariciaba su cabeza inclinada

"como has estado pequeña"- le dijo de forma tierna burlándose, al instante de terminada la oración Tigresa le devolvió el gesto lanzándosele encima con un rugido pero sus cadenas la dejaron solo a escasos centímetros de la loba- "supongo que no muy bien"- con sarcasmo

"tu… tu me engañaste"- le dijo enojada

"en eso te equivocas y mucho"- sin preocupación y viéndose las uñas

"me engañaste, te aprovechaste de mi"

"claro que no, te di lo que querías, te di mi poder deberías estar agradecida"

"de esto"- le pregunto furiosa enseñándole los grilletes en sus muñecas

"no es mi problema, te prometí mi poder y te lo di, pero nunca especifique quien o como lo usaría, debiste haber sido mas cautelosa con eso, si no tienes nada mas que decir me voy"- empezó a caminar dándole la espalda, esperando algo

"no eres mas que una maldita embustera"- le grito, la loba se detuvo y sonrió

"como me llamaste"- le pregunto con una muy bien fingida furia acercándosele

"em-bus-te-ra"- le deletreo en la cara

"maldita mal agradecida"- la abofeteo en la cara- "no es mi culpa que seas una idiota"

"si, por haberte escuchado"

"no, que seas tan idiota de no hacer lo que te dicen"

"de que hablas"

"si hubieras hecho lo que dijo el panda y tomado la reliquia no estarías aquí"- con esto hizo callar a Tigresa

"mientes"

"en serio"- la pregunto e hizo pasar por sus ojos las imágenes de sus compañeros evadiendo la seguridad de las reliquias y como después de tocarlas estas desaprecian- "los esqueletos eran la protección, si hubieras tomado las dagas se habrían fulminado solos"- le dijo en un tono serio, Tigresa inmediatamente callo de rodillas como antes y se tomo la cabeza con las manos

"no… no puede ser cierto, no"- sumamente desesperada

"sabes que lo es, en el fondo siempre quisiste mi poder"- para ese momento la felina tenia la cara apoyada contra el piso, por la inclinación de su cuerpo-"ademas, es mejor así, aunque pudieras salir para que, atacaste a tus amigos lo primero que harían seria fulminarte a golpes"

Tigresa reacciono

"cállate"- dijo en voz baja

"también a Shifu, el directamente te echaría del todo del valle"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"cállate"- en voz un poco mas alta y ya mirándola a la cara pero aun de rodillas

"y tu querido osito del amor, por que molestarse por el, después de cómo lo dejaste la única de la que vuelva a amarte será si estas muerta"

"CALLATE"- sin resistirlo mas salto sobre ella tratando al menos de tocarla, las cadenas la detuvieron pero insistió tratando de zafar sus brazos intentando al menos alcanzarla pero no pudo, sus garras apenas la alcanzaban

"anda si quiera inténtalo"- con una pequeña sonrisa

"ya basta"- le grito, seguía intentando tocarla sin resultado

"a esto me refería, no eres mas que una niñita débil"

"BASTA"- siguió por momentos mas, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas- "ya basta, ya basta, ya basta"callo de rodillas ante ella rompiendo en llanto, la loba aprovecho la oportunidad

"eres patética"- con cara de desprecio- "ni siquiera pudiste con la cadena, eres débil, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, no sirves para nada"- el dolor de Tigresa la hacia cada vez mas fuerte

"déjame… por favor….. déjame"- la loba se sorprendió de que hasta le dijera por favor, le había roto la resistencia a la felina- "quiero estar sola"- le dijo con una voz terriblemente triste, Wu Lang sonrió

"mi niña"- le acaricio de nuevo la cabeza, bajo la mano a su barbilla y levantándola la vio a la cara inundada de lagrimas- "tu ya estas sola"- al momento de terminar la soltó y se fue, ya la había exprimido lo suficiente.

Tigresa se quedo de nuevo ahí, llorando, llorando por todo, por perder su vida, su cuerpo, las únicas personas que realmente la amaban y querían, por no ser el guerrero dragón, incluso por ser tan débil, su dolor era implacable, el mismo que alimentaba a su esclavizadora y el que la destruía a ella, sola, atada con cadenas.

FIN


End file.
